


crescendo

by grancenturio



Category: The Caligula Effect (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon - Anime, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Ritsu finds himself with a stalker.





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> animeverse, goes canon divergent after the shadow knife episode. I didn't tag for underage because mobius age ≠ actual age, but if you don't want to read about sex between a 16 y/o and 17 y/o this is your warning.
> 
> "clearly the answer to this lack of kenritsu content is to just make a ton of my own" —my dumb ass, probably

It's been a week since KagiP— no, _Kensuke_ , that's his name— joined the club. It's also been a week since Ritsu's paranoia went into overdrive, and he's pretty sure that those two  events are related.

Which leads to him, currently ducking from cover to cover in a ruined area of the city, occasionally glancing behind him to see if he’s being followed. Because he is, that much he’s sure of. He has nothing except his gut feeling to go off here, but he's pretty sure that the feeling of someone stalking his every move having started on the same day Kensuke entered the club is in no way a coincidence.

... _There_. A flicker of movement is all he needs to see before he jumps out from behind the low wall, tackling his stalker — who releases a soft “Oof!” — and pinning them onto the floor.

To his complete lack of surprise, it's Kensuke. Who doesn't even have the tact to look mortified at having been caught red-handed. If anything, he just looks amused. “Ahh… I was wondering what you were doing here, senpai. Laying a trap for me?”

“What were _you_ doing?” Ritsu counters.

“Following you around, of course,” Kensuke answers, like it's the most natural thing in the world and Ritsu's not one wrong move away from just shooting him.

“ _Why_?”

“Hm… I was curious?” Kensuke shrugs. “Like I said, you're a pretty interesting person, so I wanted to see if I could find out what exactly makes you the way you are.”

“By stalking me for an entire week,” Ritsu deadpans. It's not a question. “You're not earning any trust there.”

“Haha, I suppose.” Again with that flippant attitude. Kensuke should be glad that Ritsu's not Kotaro, or he'd be pancakes by now. “Ah, maybe I should ask for permission first? Would you let me accompany you around, Ritsu-senpai?”

 _Hell, no_ is Ritsu's first instinct. _Wait, actually_ … is his second. _Why not? You can keep an eye on him more easily_ is his third, and it's the one he listens to. So he shrugs, and just says, “Okay.”

Kensuke grins. “Thanks! Also, could you get off me, senpai? You're a little heavy.”

Ritsu gives him the narrow-eyed look once more for effect, then pushes himself back up into a standing position, dusting his hands off. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Kensuke doing the same, brushing construction dust off his jacket.

“Lead the way, senpai,” Kensuke says. Ritsu does, beginning the walk back to the undamaged part of the city centre. If Kensuke wants to follow him on his errand to buy groceries for Aria, well, he can definitely use an extra pair of hands.

* * *

It's only later that evening, as the sun's setting, that Ritsu realizes that agreeing might have been a mistake.

“Kensuke,” he says, “I'm currently going _home_.”

“I know,” the other teen says. They're more than halfway to Ritsu's apartment already, and it's only just dawned on him that Kensuke probably doesn't live anywhere near him, which means there's only one reason why he's still walking the same way.

“...Are you really planning to follow me all the way home?”

“That sounds so ominous, senpai. Why don't we call it a sleepover? Club bonding, or something like that.”

Ritsu sucks in a deep breath. “No. You have your own home, go back there.”

“...Actually, I don't anymore.” It's said in a small voice, so softly that Ritsu's not sure if he imagined it at first.

Turning around, he sees that Kensuke has stopped several paces behind, and is currently staring at the top of Landmark Tower in the distance. The expression on his face is not one Ritsu has seen there before. It's strangely wistful, and entirely at odds with his usual repertoire of smiles and teases.

“Most of the Musicians don't actually live in the city, did you know?” Kensuke continues. “There are a few who do, but most of us— of them— live in this place that's only accessible through dimensional doors. Without μ or Thorn’s help…” He trails off, shaking his head.

The following silence stretches on for far longer than it should, Ritsu having no idea what to say and Kensuke preoccupied with staring at the Tower.

It's Kensuke who breaks the silence first. “Well, not that I'm complaining or anything! If you really don't want me around, senpai, I'll go now.”

“Wait.” Before Kensuke can turn to leave, Ritsu interrupts. “Where have you been sleeping for the past week, then?”

“Oh, mostly just at school.” Kensuke shrugs, like it's no big deal. “It's well-equipped enough for me to live there for now. Once μ wakes up, I should be able to find a place easily.”

“I… guess you can stay with me. Until it's all fixed, at least,” Ritsu offers awkwardly. Turning Kensuke away after hearing that would make him feel a lot more like a heartless bastard than he likes. Besides, he thinks just a little bitterly, it's hardly as if the NPCs playing the role of his family would care.

“Really? You were so insistent that I leave you alone up till now. Ah, could it be that you feel sorry for me?”

“A bit, perhaps,” Ritsu comments. Turning away, he walks a little further down the street, then pauses again. “So, do you want to come or not?”

The sound of footsteps hurrying to catch up with him is all the answer he needs.

* * *

Entirely unsurprisingly, nobody questions Kensuke's presence. A word about him being _a friend from school, he'll be staying over for a while_ , and Ritsu's mother is already preparing an extra portion of food. He doesn't need to check his room to know that there'll be a spare set of everything laid out already, and a spare futon waiting in the closet.

Kensuke, for his part, is remarkably well-behaved. He spends most of the time looking around the apartment with interest, occasionally answering the token question from Ritsu's mother about school and whatnot.

“So this is your home, senpai,” Kensuke says later at night, when they've laid out the futons and are both sprawled across them lazily. “It's so… _normal._ ”

Ritsu makes a non-committal noise. “I don't know what else you expected.”

“Well… you know, it's your ideal life and all! I thought someone like you would want to live somewhere much more interesting.”

“I'm fine with this.” And he is, really. If he hadn't been caught up in the whole Musician mess, he'd had been happy just living out a quiet, peaceful life like this.

Kensuke doesn't say anything, but Ritsu can almost hear him pouting at that. Rolling onto his side, he picks up a stray pillow and tosses it at Kensuke. “I'm turning off the lights, go to sleep.”

The lights have barely clicked off when he hears the rustling of movement, and feels the warmth of someone pressing up against his back. “Kensuke,” he says warningly.

“I usually sleep with plush toys,” comes the mumbled reply after a while. “I can't fall asleep otherwise… please, senpai?”

Ritsu sighs. It's too late for this. “Fine,” he grudgingly agrees. “Just don't wake me up.”

“Mmhm.” More movement, and then an arm snakes its way around his waist. Well, whatever. It's not uncomfortable, and he's already starting to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days fall into a surprisingly comfortable routine for Ritsu. Wake up, detach Kensuke's arm from around his waist, go to school, go home with Kensuke, get used to becoming a teddy bear substitute for another night.

The school days themselves are uneventful, with μ still asleep according to Aria and the Musicians having gone radio silent ever since that disastrous battle. No Digiheads, no plots to brainwash them, no objectives for them to go after. Yes, Ritsu thinks, he could definitely settle for a regular, boring school life here.

And then μ wakes up, Kensuke persuades the club to go to Landmark Tower, and the fight with Shadow Knife ends in tragedy.

That night, neither of them say anything as they walk back to Ritsu's apartment. The silence persists even as they both get ready for bed, neither of them quite looking at the other.

“Senpai,” Kensuke finally asks, sitting on his futon as Ritsu walks into the room, his hair freshly wet from the shower. “Do you… really think I set the club up?”

“No,” Ritsu replies honestly, toweling his hair off. “I'd have kicked you out already if I did. Some of the other club members probably do, though.”

“I see...” Kensuke seems to regain some of his usual cheer upon hearing that. “Thanks for believing me, senpai.”

Ritsu shrugs, tossing his used towel aside and sitting down on his futon. Strange as it seems, he really doesn’t think Kensuke has it in him to pull something like that. In fact, for all his initial wariness, he's starting to realize that he actually likes Kensuke quite a bit. Behind the mocking manner, he's honest, and Ritsu can tell that he has his own share of problems too. Also, a small part of his mind supplies wryly, it's kind of hard to dislike someone who's been hugging him to sleep nightly.

“Hey, senpai… could you come over here for a while?” Kensuke's biting his lip and not looking at him, so Ritsu crawls over to the other futon and sits next to him.

He opens his mouth to ask what Kensuke wants, but the words never make it out, because suddenly Kensuke is tugging him forward by his shirt and kissing him, and well there goes his entire train of thought.

Kensuke's month is warm and eager against his, even if he's awkwardly moving his tongue in ways that occasionally bring teeth into the picture and, well, Ritsu's pretty sure that the other teen has no idea what's he's doing. It's kind of cute, if he thinks about it.

He doesn't say anything when they pull apart, but the quizzical look on his face is clearly enough for Kensuke to start twisting his blanket between his fingers. “Well— I kind of realized after earlier that any of us could die any day now, and— and we're going to be fighting the Musicians again, so… you know… before I can regret it—”

“I get it.” Ritsu huffs a small laugh, letting himself fall backwards onto the futon and pulling Kensuke down on top of him. Kensuke’s little squeak at the sudden action is cut off as his face ends up pressed against Ritsu's chest, before he raises himself on his elbows and crawls up to bring his face level with Ritsu's.

“ _Senpai,_ ” he complains, but the way his cheeks have gone bright red rather undermines his protest, in Ritsu’s opinion. Reaching up, Ritsu threads a hand through Kensuke’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

This one is long and slow, Kensuke groaning softly into Ritsu’s mouth. Ritsu lets his other hand wander, sliding down Kensuke’s back until it reaches the hem of his shirt and slipping it under to rub circles against Kensuke’s lower back. He’s vaguely aware of Kensuke shifting and something hard pressing insistently against his thigh, as well as the heat currently pooling in his own groin.

“Can I?” Ritsu asks when they next break apart again, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kensuke’s pants and lightly tugging at them. At Kensuke’s murmur of assent, Ritsu carefully reaches for the zipper on Kensuke’s pants, undoing it so he can kick them off, before taking the time to tug his own sweatpants down.

Kensuke, his face pressed tightly into the nape of Ritsu’s neck, lets out a pitched whine as Ritsu bucks upwards to grind their hips together, the friction sending sparks through his own mind and drawing a moan from him. Absentmindedly, he lets his hands trail further down Kensuke’s body, tracing the curve of his buttocks lightly. He relishes in the way Kensuke grips at his waist, trying to tug their bodies impossibly closer.

To his surprise, Kensuke’s the one who makes the next move, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Ritsu finds himself suddenly unsure of what he should be focusing on here — the sensation of Kensuke's ass pressing down against his painfully hard cock, or the bulge he can see insistently straining against the front of Kensuke's boxers, its tip slightly wet.

“Is there—” Kensuke begins, exactly as Ritsu says, “Desk, second drawer.” Their eyes meet in the resulting awkward silence, before Kensuke gets up and walks over to the desk and Ritsu rolls onto his side, propping himself up with an elbow.

Just as Ritsu predicted, Kensuke comes back with the bottle of lube and box of condoms he wanted, setting both of them down next to the futon. Kensuke's face is bright red as he peels off his boxers, and Ritsu can't help but release an appreciative sigh as he rakes his eyes over Kensuke's naked body.

“I…” Ritsu can see Kensuke swallow nervously as he reaches for the lube. “I've never actually done this with anyone else before.”

“Neither have I,” Ritsu comments, watching Kensuke pour out a generous amount onto his fingers. “But that’s a surprise. I thought that as a Musician, you'd have any amount of fans throwing themselves at you.”

“I did.” Kensuke brings a finger to his entrance, and slowly pushes it in. The resulting gasp that escapes him goes straight to Ritsu's cock, sending a shiver through his body. “But I wasn't, ngh, interested in any of them. You're the first person to, ah, really catch my interest, Ritsu-senpai…”

Ritsu blinks. Something about that makes him feel inordinately happy, but he chooses not to think about it, instead picking up the lube to coat his hand with it. He reaches for Kensuke's cock, wrapping his fingers firmly around it and giving it an experimental stroke.

The sound that Kensuke makes at that is something between a gasp and a whine, a needy keening noise that's accompanied with an upwards buck of his hips. “S-Senpai!” he moans rather than says. “That's not fair!”

“I didn't know we were keeping score.” Ritsu decides he rather likes that reaction, and continues stroking Kensuke. It's almost intoxicating, seeing the other teen falling apart on display for him. Kensuke adds a second finger to the one currently inside him, his free hand clenching at the sheets. Ritsu increases the pace of his stroking to match, relishing the way Kensuke's whines and moans become more frantic as he does so.

“W-Wait, senpai,” Kensuke manages to gasp. “Not yet. I want...” He glances meaningfully at the box of condoms, then back at Ritsu. His face flushes again as he does, but it certainly gets the message across.

Ritsu's neglected cock chooses that moment to twitch, pointedly reminding him that he hasn't done a single thing to satisfy his own needs yet. Well, he's not going to turn this invitation down. Shifting into a sitting position, he removes his own boxers, then tears open a condom to fit it onto his cock.

He looks up to see Kensuke watching him, biting his lip and slowly sliding his fingers out, slick with lube as they are. “Should I lie down?” Kensuke asks.

“Probably.” Ritsu has only the vaguest idea of how to do this, but they seem to be doing fine so far. He shuffles over to Kensuke, pulling the other teen’s hips onto his lap so that his cock is lined up and pressing against Kensuke's entrance. Then, slowly, he pushes in, past the initial resistance and deeper in.

The sensation has Ritsu's eyes fluttering shut involuntarily, and he's all too aware of the sound of Kensuke's breath hitching and the feeling of fingers digging into his thigh. He lets out the breath he was holding, panting deeply, and opens his eyes to lock gazes with Kensuke, the other’s eyes hazy and full of _want_.

“ _Move_ ,” Kensuke groans, the strained demand cutting off Ritsu's planned _are you okay_ before he can even start to ask it.

Ritsu obliges, pulling slowly out before pushing back in again, faster than before. Kensuke moans wantonly at that, his legs wrapping around Ritsu's waist as Ritsu thrusts into him, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. Kensuke is wonderfully tight around him, and Ritsu can't stop himself from moaning as he slams into him over and over again.

The noises falling out of Kensuke's mouth might have started as words, but they come out as incoherent cries as Ritsu grips Kensuke's thighs, hungrily pulling him closer so he can thrust in deeper still. Kensuke's free hand, the one not currently digging into Ritsu's leg, moves to his stomach, curling around his cock and stroking it in rhythm like Ritsu did earlier.

It doesn't take long before Kensuke's moans and gasps reach their peak, and he climaxes with a loud whine, tightening around Ritsu. Ritsu, for his part, doesn't last much longer either, a few more thrusts into that delicious warm tightness bringing him over the edge as he releases inside Kensuke with a low groan.

They stay like that for a while, riding out the high, Ritsu's hand moving from Kensuke's hips to cover the hand that Kensuke has resting on his thigh. Eventually, he slips his softening cock out, his breath slowing back down to its normal tempo.

“Ew, I'm all sticky now.” Kensuke, too, has evidently recovered, at least enough to complain.

Without looking at him, Ritsu pulls the condom off himself, tossing it in the trash and beginning to wipe himself off. “You haven't showered, have you? Go ahead.”

“Alone? That's cold of you, senpai.” When Ritsu looks up, Kensuke has a glint in his eye and is licking his lips in a way that leaves no ambiguity as to the meaning of his invitation. It's certainly tempting, but…

“Not tonight,” Ritsu says, getting up to retrieve his underwear and pants. As tempting as round two sounds, there's still school tomorrow, and another club meeting and all the discussion and decision making that comes with it. He needs to get at least _some_ sleep tonight.

“Fineee.” Kensuke pouts at him exaggeratedly before leaving the room.

Ritsu just finishes putting his pants back on, then dims the lights and lies down to wait for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Later that night, he's dragged from the sweet embrace of sleep by the rustling of someone shifting towards him. The familiar warmth pressing against his back appears, as well as the pressure of someone's arm resting around his waist.

Without quite thinking about it, he moves his own arm to lie next to the other's, covering their hand and lacing their fingers together.

As he's drifting back into the oblivion of sleep, he thinks he hears a pleased hum coming from his back.

**Author's Note:**

> screams because I've never actually written smut before this. the power of kenritsu, y'all.


End file.
